thellisfandomcom-20200214-history
Oren Calibeis - Dragon Ally NPC
Background * Adult Steel Dragon (based on the Bronze Dragon) * 650-ish years old * NPC Ally Character * Appearance (when in human form): ** late middle aged human male (approx 50 yrs old), but tall (6’2”) and broad shouldered ** large grey beard, deep hooded eyes, large hooked nose ** one eye is dark brown, the other looks like dull silver or steel ** deep blue robes, with silver arcane embellishments along the sleeves, front, and hem * lives in Whitebridge, working as a senior researcher the Kalspar library Stat Block AC Dragon Form 19 HP 212 Speed 40 ft., Fly 80 ft., Swim 40 ft. Dragon Form Stats Human Form Stats Saving Throws DEX +5, CON +11, WIS +7, CHA +8 Skills Insight +9, Perception +12, Stealth +5 Damage Immunities Fire Senses Blindsight 60 ft., Darkvision 120 ft., Passive Perception 22 Languages Common, Draconic, Elven, Dwarven, Halfling, Gnomish Challenge 15 (13,000 XP) Legendary Resistance (3/Day). If the dragon fails a saving throw, it can choose to succeed instead. Multiattack The dragon can use its Frightful Presence. It then makes three attacks: one with its bite and two with its claws. Bite Melee Weapon Attack: +12 to hit, reach 10 ft., one target. Hit: 18 (2d10 + 7) piercing damage. Claw Melee Weapon Attack: +12 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 14 (2d6 + 7) slashing damage. Tail Melee Weapon Attack: +12 to hit, reach 15 ft., one target. Hit: 16 (2d8 + 7) bludgeoning damage. Frightful Presence Each creature of the dragon's choice that is within 120 feet of the dragon and aware of it must succeed on a DC 17 Wisdom saving throw or become frightened for 1 minute. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. If a creature's saving throw is successful or the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to the dragon's Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours. Breath Weapons (Recharge 5–6). The dragon uses one of the following breath weapons. Lightning Breath The dragon exhales lightning in a 90- foot line that is 5 feet wide. Each creature in that line must make a DC 19 Dexterity saving throw, taking 66 (12d10) lightning damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. Repulsion Breath The dragon exhales repulsion energy in a 30-foot cone. Each creature in that area must succeed on a DC 19 Strength saving throw. On a failed save, the creature is pushed 60 feet away from the dragon. Change Shape The dragon magically polymorphs into a humanoid or beast that has a challenge rating no higher than its own, or back into its true form. It reverts to its true form if it dies. Any equipment it is wearing or carrying is absorbed or borne by the new form (the dragon's choice). In a new form, the dragon retains its alignment, hit points, Hit Dice, ability to speak, proficiencies, Legendary Resistance, lair actions, and Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma scores, as well as this action. Its statistics and capabilities are otherwise replaced by those of the new form, except any class features or legendary actions of that form. The dragon can take 3 legendary actions, choosing from the options below. Only one legendary action option can be used at a time and only at the end of another creature's turn. The dragon regains spent legendary actions at the start of its turn. Detect The dragon makes a Wisdom (Perception) check. Tail Attack The dragon makes a tail attack. Wing Attack (Costs 2 Actions) The dragon beats its wings. Each creature within 10 feet of the dragon must succeed on a DC 20 Dexterity saving throw or take 14 (2d6 + 7) bludgeoning damage and be knocked prone. The dragon can then fly up to half its flying speed. Spellcasting Oren is a 12th-level spellcaster. Its spellcasting ability is Intelligence (spell save DC 16, +8 to hit with spell attacks). The dragon has the following wizard spells prepared: Cantrips (at will): fire bolt, light, mage hand, message 1st level (4 slots): charm person, chromatic orb, detect magic, shield 2nd level (3 slots): mirror image, scorching ray, suggestion 3rd level (3 slots): fireball, fly, major image 4th level (3 slots): confusion, greater invisibility, wall of fire 5th level (2 slots): dominate person, teleportation circle 6th level (1 slot): chain lightning A Steel Dragon's Lair Since they prefer human form, steel dragons rarely live in caves. Instead, they are normally found in urban environments and they choose humanoid dwellings such as mansions or castles. Such a home need not be opulent, but it must be large enough to accommodate a strongroom that will hold all the dragon's treasure. Additionally, Steel dragons are known to have a number of different Lairs throughout the cities that they call home in case their identity is revealed. Lair Actions On initiative count 20 (losing initiative ties), the dragon takes a lair action to cause one of the following effects: * Magical darkness spreads from a point the dragon chooses within 60 feet of it, filling a 15-foot-radius sphere until the dragon dismisses it as an action, uses this lair action again, or dies. The darkness spreads around corners. A creature with darkvision can’t see through this darkness, and non-magical light won't illuminate it. If any of the effect’s area overlaps with an area of light created by a spell of 2nd level or lower, the spell that created the light is dispelled. * The dragon chooses a point on the ground that it can see within 120 feet of it. Wooden spikes sprout from the ground in a 20-foot radius centered on that point. The effect is otherwise identical to the spike growth spell and lasts until the dragon uses this lair action again or until the dragon dies. At will, the dragon can light, or extinguish all light sources within its lair. The dragon can choose at any time to teleport to one of their secondary lairs. These secondary lairs do not have lair actions or effects. Regional Effects The region containing a legendary steel dragon’s lair is warped by the dragon’s magic, which creates one or more of the following effects. * Once per day, the dragon can alter the weather in a 6-mile radius centered on its lair. The dragon doesn’t need to be outdoors; otherwise, the effect is identical to the spell weather. * Within 500 feet of the lair, street lighting is brighter than normal and the streets seem to be cleaner. * Within the lair, the dragon can set illusionary sounds like music as well as create illusionary guest or servants that do not have any combat or guarding role. If the dragon dies, changing weather reverts to normal, as described in the spell, and the other effects fade in 1d10 days.Category:NPC Category:Player Ally